Bird on the Loose!/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Bird on the Loose!. Transcript (Scene opens to Bob and Larry on a nature walk in the woods, while Bob is looking through a pair of binoculars.) Bob: There it is! I see it! (Cut to a view through the binoculars to see a Pear-a-keet land on a branch.) Pear-a-keet: (chirps) Bob: The reclusive Pear-a-keet! (Larry excitedly grabs the binoculars from Bob and looks through them. Cut to another view through the binoculars as the Pear-a-keet grabs a worm from the leaves. Larry still looks through the binoculars.) Larry: Ooooh. Bob: There must be another around here somewhere because they always travel in pairs. And they can't be separated or they'll have a hard time surviving. Larry: Let's take it home! Bob: No, Larry! Proverbs 12 teaches that a wise man will listen to advice. I'm advising you to leave the bird here. Larry: But I want it! Bob: Larry, no! He's perfect where he is. And if you take him home, he'll be without his mate. Larry: Aw. (Bob leaves while Larry stays behind and looks around through the binoculars.) Larry: I don't see his mate anywhere. What if he's all alone out here? (Larry then looks up at the branch again. Cut to the Pear-a-keet still sitting on the branch, before Larry slowly sneaks up behind him and grabs him then leaves while chuckling to himself. Seconds later, another Pear-a-keet lands on the same branch and looks around, becoming dismayed that her mate is gone. Scene switches to Petunia and Bacon Bill, while Bacon Bill is pushing a wheelbarrow of gardening tools.) Petunia: Thank you for helping me plant flowers for my flower shop, Bacon Bill. Bacon Bill: You know, I've never planted a flower before. I've smelled a flower, I also ate a flower, long story, don't ask, but I've never planted- Petunia: I need them to be healthy. So, you'll have to listen to my advice, alright? (Petunia takes a rake from the wheelbarrow.) Bacon Bill: No problem! 'Listening' is my middle name! (Bacon Bill goes over to the wheelbarrow. Petunia places the rake on the ground.) Petunia: Now watch out for this rake. (Bacon Bill struggles to pick up a bag of seeds, then throws it aside, just as Petunia goes over to pick up the rake again. The bag of seeds lands on the rake, catapulting Petunia into the air until she lands in a tree. Petunia comes out from the top of the tree, as Bacon Bill comes up to the tree.) Bacon Bill: Did I mention my other middle name is 'Whoopsie-daisy'? (chuckling) (Petunia can only give a disapproving look. Scene switches to Bob and Larry returning home.) Bob: Well, that was a fun day of bird-watching. Larry: It sure was! Bob: Good night, Larry! Larry: Good night, Bob! (Larry goes upstairs and enters his room, then closes the door quickly and looks around before bringing the Pear-a-keet out from behind his back.) Larry: Welcome to your new home. Pear-a-keet: (chirps) Larry: We're gonna have so much fun together! Just have to make sure Bob doesn't find out. (The door opens as Bob enters the room.) Bob: Uh, find out what? (Larry stands up straight in shock when he hears Bob's voice.) Larry: Wh- uh... find out I'm a cucumber! Pear-a-keet: (chirps) Bob: (skeptical) Okay. (Bob leaves the room and closes the door while Larry faces the Pear-a-keet.) Larry: That was a close one. (Bob opens the door again.) Larry: Oh! Bob: What was a close one? (Larry hides the Pear-a-keet in his dresser drawer.) Larry: Oh! I, uh, was throwing this ball and almost got hit! (Larry throws the ball as it ricochets all over the room.) Larry: That was close! (The ball hits Larry on the head as he catches it. Bob stares skeptically at Larry but leaves the room again. Larry opens the dresser drawer again and takes the Pear-a-keet out again and places him on the edge of the bathtub.) Larry: I'm not gonna say anything else. (Bob abruptly opens the door again, surprising Larry into knocking the Pear-a-keet into the bathtub.) Bob: Oh yeah, Larry! I have a question for you! Oh, I forgot. (Bob closes the door again while Larry picks up the Pear-a-keet again, before Bob opens the door abruptly again.) Larry: Ah! Bob: I remember! (gasps) Lost it. (Bob closes the door again as Larry comes over to his bed, but Bob opens the door again as Larry throws the Pear-a-keet under his bed.) Bob: Got it! No, I don't. (Bob closes the door again while Larry takes the Pear-a-keet out from under the bed and goes over to the bathtub again. Bob opens the door again, surprising Larry into jumping up in the air.) Bob: Here's my question! Have you seen my toothbrush? (Larry is seen hanging onto the ceiling light.) Larry: It's... in the bathroom. Bob: Makes sense. (Bob leaves again. Larry takes the Pear-a-keet out from behind his back again.) Larry: Now let's have some fun. (Scene switches to the next morning, where inside the house, Larry is pretending to fly like the Pear-a-keet, using leaves like wings. Larry then jumps onto the couch while still trying to fly like the pear-a-keet.) Larry: Whee! This is so much fun! I wish I could fly! (gasps) Maybe I can! (Larry jumps off the couch while flapping his leaf wings, but falls down after a few seconds. Larry lays face down on the floor as the Pear-a-keet flies down to him. Larry picks himself up off the floor again.) Larry: Nope. (Bob enters the room in his tomato elevator.) Bob: Good morning, Larry! (Larry becomes nervous and quickly hides the Pear-a-keet behind his back again.) Larry: Uh, good morning, Bob! Have any, uh, dreams or anything last night?" Bob: I did. I had the one where I'm giving a speech but I'm not wearing any socks. (shudders) (The Pear-a-keet starts flapping his wings vigorously while behind Larry's back.) Larry: That's, uh, funny, Bob! Anything else? Or was that it? Bob: No, that was it. Larry: Oh, could I, uh, guess? (chuckles) (The Pear-a-keet picks up Larry into the air while still flapping his wings, while Bob watches in disbelief.) Bob: How are you doing that? Larry: Um, I have a perfectly good answer to that question, but I left something in the kitchen for you! Why don't you go get it? Bob: What is it? Larry: A surprise! (winks) (Bob goes into the kitchen, before Larry takes the Pear-a-keet out from behind his back again, the two then falling down until landing on the couch again.) Larry: (quietly) Behave yourself! You're gonna get us caught! Bob: (Off-screen) Is this the surprise? (Bob comes back into the living room while holding a spoon.) Bob: It was the only thing on the counter. (Larry quickly runs up to the closet and throws the Pear-a-keet into the closet, just as Bob comes up to him.) Larry: Uh, yeah! Uh, I know how much you like spoons, so I got you a spoon. (The Pear-a-keet starts banging on the inside of the closet trying to get out.) Bob: What is that? Larry: Bang! Boom! Pow! Uh, just practicing my cartoon sound effects! (Bob stares suspiciously at Larry, before the crashing sounds resume in the closet once again.) Larry: Boom! Shaka-lakka! Bob! What's that over there?! Bob: What? Where? What am I looking at? (Bob leaves again, before Larry opens the closet again and takes the Pear-a-keet out again. Larry puts the Pear-a-keet in his mouth.) Bob: I didn't see anything. Larry: (mumbling) Bob: I don't know what's going on, but I gotta go to work. (Bob leaves to go to work, before Larry sticks out his tongue with the sound of a cash register, with the Pear-a-keet perched on his tongue.) Larry: Bob doesn't have a clue. This secret pet thing is no problem! (Larry coughs out a feather which flutters into the screen as music starts playing.) Larry: (singing) I love his little birdy beak I love his little birdy feet I love his little birdy tweet He's my secret pear-a-keet Yes, I have a little pet He's a secret I have kept No, I haven't said a single word 'Bout how I love my little bird (whistling tune) Love his feathers and his wings I love it when my birdy sings What joy my birdy brings I love him like I love sardines Maybe it's wrong to keep him near But he makes me happy And brings me cheer I can say I am quite sure No one's heard a single word 'Bout how I love my little bird (whistling tune, bird whistling tune) (The song ends, cut to the Pear-a-keet sadly staring out the window of Larry's room. Scene switches to back in the woods with Petunia and Bacon Bill.) Petunia: Okay, quick inventory check. What have we got? Bacon Bill: (holding up a rake) Rake. Petunia: Check. Bacon Bill: (holding up the bag of seeds) Seeds. Petunia: Check. Bacon Bill: (holding up a watering can) Watering can. Petunia: Check. Bacon Bill: Checkerboard. Pizza. (eats the pizza slice) Hockey stick. Bow tie. Pan flute. (plays the pan flute) Statue of Ichabeezer! Petunia: Bill! Bacon Bill: Viking helmet! Petunia: Bill! Bill! Bill! We don't need any of that! (Bacon Bill takes off the viking helmet and smiles. Scene switches to Larry's room, where Larry enters his room and puts the Pear-a-keet on his bed.) Pear-a-keet: (chirps) Larry: What should I name you? Birdy? Or Birdy-Bird-Bird? Or B-to-the-Ird-Bird? (gasps) Or Tom! Yeah! You like Tom? (The Pear-a-keet flies up through the tunnel and flies out of the house. Scene switches to back inside Larry's room.) Larry: Tom? Tom! (Larry looks around his room, but can't find Tom anywhere.) Larry: Oh no! He's gone! And so far from the forest! He'll never find his way back! This can't be happening! I gotta find him! (Scene switches to in town.) Larry: Tom?! Tom?! Tom! (Larry looks in a dumpster, then looks to see a Cherry Cat off to the side and becomes surprised. Cut to Larry looking in the Cherry Cat's mouth, but can't find anything, before sighing sadly after putting the Cherry Cat down again. Scene switches to the town center where Larry is standing on the fountain.) Larry: Tom! Madame Blueberry: Are you looking for someone, Lawrence? Larry: Yes! Can you help me? Madame Blueberry: Possibly. What does he look like? (Larry is about to answer, but stops himself and turns around.) Larry: (quietly) I can't let her know it's a bird! It might get back to Bob! (Larry faces Madame Blueberry again.) Larry: Well, he's small- Madame Blueberry: Is it Tiny Pea? Why, he's right there. (Cut to Tiny Pea standing right behind Larry.) Larry: Uh, no! He's small, and he squeaks when he talks. Madame Blueberry: Oh! Bob! You're looking for Bob! Larry: No, no, not Bob! He's small, and he squeaks when he talks, and, and, and, and he's got a beak and beautiful feathers and I lost him and he's gone forever! Madame Blueberry: Mayor Archibald! Larry: (sighs sadly) (Larry turns and leaves while Madame Blueberry watches. Scene switches to Larry standing on the edge of the window of the House.) Larry: Tom! Where are you?! This is all my fault. If I had just left him where he belongs, he wouldn't be lost. I should have listened to Bob. (realizes) Bob! I should listen to Bob! He can help! (Scene switches to Bob counting his socks.) Bob: Seventy-seven, seventy-eight, seventy-nine- (Larry suddenly bursts into Bob's room.) Larry: Bob! Bob: (yelling) (Bob disapprovingly faces Larry, before a few socks land on his head, before Bob starts to recount his socks again.) Bob: (sighs) One, two- Larry: (picking up Bob) Bob! Never mind that! I need your help! Ya have to help me find him! Bob: Find who? Larry: Tom. Bob: Tom? Who's Tom? Larry: Tom is a bird. (Larry puts down Bob, who gives Larry a disapproving stare.) Larry: You said not to bring him home but then, I did bring him home and now he's gone, and you were right and I was wrong, and please help me! Bob: Alright, alright, calm down. Let's just make sure we find him and get him home. Larry: Meep. (Scene switches to back in the woods, where Petunia has planted a seed in the ground.) Petunia: So the first step to planting flowers is to put seeds wherever you want them to grow. (Petunia gives a seed to Bacon Bill, who then looks around.) Bacon Bill: Hmm. Where do I want a flower? Ah-ha! (Bacon Bill lifts up his head and puts the seed under his hat.) Bacon Bill: Next! Petunia: Next, you water the area. (Petunia waters the seed she planted. Bacon Bill then waters the seed under his hat and pours some water into his mouth as he swishes it around and gargles it before spitting it out again.) Bacon Bill: Next! Petunia: Next, you give it some sun, and wait for it to grow. (Bacon Bill runs over to a sunny spot and stands there.) Bacon Bill: (grunting) (A flower suddenly blooms out from Bacon Bill's hat. Bacon Bill runs back to Petunia again.) Bacon Bill: I got a flower! Petunia: Well, that sure was fast. (yelling) Bacon Bill: Don't ya like it? (The Pear-a-keet flies up to the flower on Bacon Bill's hat.) Bacon Bill: This guy likes it. (Petunia is surprised, but becomes proud.) Petunia: Well, I guess you did listen to my advice. (Bacon Bill is even more proud of himself. Scene switches to Bob and Larry marching across the top of the counter while looking for the Pear-a-keet.) Bob: The Pear-a-keet has a very distinct bird call that it always responds to if within earshot. Ahem! Ca-caw! Ca-caw! Ca-caw! (The sound of a bird call is heard after that.) Bob: That way! (Scene switches to Bob and Larry stopping in front of Pa Grape's store.) Bob: Ca-caw! Ca-caw! Larry: Let me try. Ca-caw! (Tina approaches Bob and Larry.) Tina: Hey, that looks like fun! Hee-haw! Larry: No, Tina. We're looking for a lost bird (The bird call sound is heard again after that, before Bob and Larry go towards the source of the sound again.) Tina: Oh, well, if you're ever looking for a lost donkey, you know where to find me! Hee-haw! (Scene switches to Bob and Larry approaching the fountain in the town center, before the bird call sound is heard again.) Bob: (gasps) There he is! (Cut to show Tom perched on top of the lampshade.) Larry: I got him! Bob: Okay, just don't make any sudden movements. He's very easily startled. Larry: Got it. Thanks, Bob. (Larry approaches the front of the bookshelf, then climbs up a lamp, then climbs onto the bookshelf, and up the lamp to where Tom is. Larry is about to reach Tom, but he flies away again.) Larry: Not again! Bob: Wait, don't chase him! They fly in a figure-eight pattern! He circle back this way! (Tom flies back the way he came, as Larry jumps down from the lampshade and backs up, while Tom still continues flying. Larry then jumps up and catches Tom.) Larry: Gotcha! (Larry fall back down and bounces off the couch before landing next to Bob again. Scene switches to Bob and Larry back in the woods again with Tom.) Bob: This is where he belongs. (Bob hands Tom to Larry, who looks at him sadly.) Larry: I'm gonna miss ya, Tom. Tom: (chirps) (Tom then flies around Larry before flying off into the woods.) Larry: Bye, Tom. (Tom then reunites with his mate once again, as the two fly away. Bob then turns to see Petunia pushing a wheelbarrow full of flowers.) Bob: Hey, Petunia. Picking some flowers for your flower shop? Petunia: Yep, this is my biggest haul ever! Bacon Bill: (Off-screen) You can say that again! (Bob and Larry become surprised when they see that Bacon Bill has more flowers blooming out of his hat. The Pear-a-keets then land on the flowers on Bacon Bill's hat, before the screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts